Ron esta peor que yo
by Nat Potter W
Summary: Harry se entera de lo que hacen sus hijos cuando el esta trabajando. Solo le queda ver el lado positivo de las cosas: Ron esta peor que el. One-Shot


Este es mi primer one-shot, es algo que tenia pensado desde que escribí "Nuestra familia del futuro" pero ahí no lo podía agregar porque apenas eran unos niños James, Albus y Lily y pues como que no quedaba, así que ahora lo presento aquí.

Solo para aclarar: James tiene 18 años y ya se gradúo de Hogwarts y esta en su primer año en la academia de aurores, Albus tiene 17 años y esta en séptimo curso en Slytherin y Lily tiene 15 años y cursa su quinto año en la casa de Gryffindor. Todo esto sucede en las vacaciones de navidad de ambos chicos.

Como ya todos saben estos personajes les pertenece únicamente a la Sra. Rowling.

* * *

- ¡MAMA!

Grito una joven pelirroja apenas abrió la puerta principal de su casa, siendo seguida por su hermano mayor que al pasar a su lado la empujo con su hombro.

- ¡MAMA!

Estaba sumamente enojada y cuando Lily Luna Potter se enoja todos escuchan sus gritos les guste o no.

- Ya Lily – le decía su segundo hermano que entraba también a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de el.

- Tu cállate Albus ¡MAMA!

- ¿Qué pasa Lily? – le decía su padre Harry Potter quien estaba acostado en la sala tomando una siesta pero fue terriblemente interrumpida debido a los gritos de su hija.

- Papá ¿Dónde esta mamá? – entro a la sala parándose enfrente de el con las manos en la cintura exactamente igual como lo hacen su madre y su abuela cuando están enojadas.

- Fue al profeta porque se le olvidaron unos papeles ¿Qué te pasa? – le decía levantándose del sillón.

- Necesito hablar con ella.

- Anda díselo a papá – le decía James entrando a la sala con dos cervezas de mantequilla y detrás de el Albus con un plato de emparedados.

- ¿Decirme que?

- Nada – Lily veía a James con ojos de advertencia.

- Si dices que no tiene nada de malo, anda díselo.

- ¿Lily? – Harry veía a su hija directamente.

- Nada papá.

- Estábamos en el caldero chorreante – le empezaba a contar James a su padre – cuando de pronto aparece en la entrada Brandon Thompson y tu hija se levanta y corre a abrazarlo y así como si no existiera nadie el tipo la besa ¿te das cuenta papá? A ese le importo un cacahuate que el lugar estuviera lleno de gente incluido los Potters y los Weasley.

- ¿Es eso cierto Lily? – le decía Harry que sentía que se le retorcían las tripas del coraje. Una cosa es que el lo hubiera hecho con su esposa pero otra completamente diferente es que un tal Brandon Thompson lo hiciera con su hija.

- Papá Brandon me gusta y yo a el, no tiene nada de malo que tenga novio.

- ¿No te parece que estas muy chica para que tengas novio?

- Mamá empezó a ser tu novia cuando tenia mi edad – le dijo cruzando los brazos.

- Eran otros tiempos.

- Ay por favor papá ya estas hablando como la tía Muriel.

- Eso no se hace ¿besarte enfrente de todos? por favor ¿en que estaba pensando ese tipo?

- Y todo esto es por tu culpa Albus – le decía James.

- ¿Yo porque?

- Cuando termine Hogwarts te advertí que deberías de cuidar a Lily y a nuestras primas de la bola de buitres que las rodean.

- Oye yo no iba a ir a las salas comunes de todas las casas debajo de la capa de invisibilidad para andar pegando anuncios en los tableros con amenazas de que si se acercaban más de un metro de distancia de ellas les iba a costar muy caro.

- ¿Hiciste eso James? – le pregunto Harry.

- Papá no iba a estarles diciendo uno a uno por los pasillos ¿verdad? Era mas rápido así.

- Yo nunca vi un anuncio de esos en el tablero de Gryffindor – dijo Lily.

- Porque ahí si podía amenazarlos personalmente – contesto Albus – entraba a los dormitorios de los varones cuando estaban dormidos y los despertaba con la varita apuntándolos en el cuello.

-¡James! – le grito Harry.

- Eso lo hacia nada mas a quien se atrevía a acercarse más de un metro.

- ¿Por eso David Cooper le dijo a Lucy que no la podía llevar a Hogsmeade? – le pregunto alterada Lily.

- ¡Ese imbecil se atrevió a pasear de la mano con Lucy por los pasillos sin nuestro consentimiento!

- ¡Eres un idiota James!

- ¡Lily! – dijo Harry – no me gusta que hables con malas palabras.

- Ese tipo fue inteligente y no se metió en problemas como Jonathan Reese.

- ¿El ex novio de Roxanne? ¿Qué le hiciste? – Lily lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Yo nada, bueno la idea fue mía pero todo lo hizo Fred – empezó a reírse.

- Todavía recuerdo entrar a los baños y escucharlo sollozar por los rincones – dijo Albus empezando a reírse junto con su hermano.

- ¿Qué le hicieron? – dijo entre dientes Lily.

- Cosas de hombres pero no te preocupes que ese "pequeño" problema se le quito en unos días – y terminaron riéndose los dos hermanos.

- Roxanne se la paso llorando como una semana después de que el termino con ella.

- Se lo advertimos pero no hizo caso, así que dile a tu querido Brandon Thompson lo que le espera.

- ¡Idiotas! – grito Lily.

- Lily es la última vez.

- Pero papá yo quiero tener novio y el trol de tu hijo… un momento – se quedo pensando – cuando yo estaba en tercero William Robinson me invito a Hogsmeade y después me dijo que siempre no ¿Qué le hicieron? – pregunto fulminando con la mirada a sus dos hermanos quienes se veían disimuladamente.

- Contesten – ordeno Harry.

- Tuvimos un duelo.

- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió Harry.

- Papá el tipo estaba en séptimo a esa edad tu hija ya empezaba a desarrollarse y luego usaba una blusitas de tirantes donde enseñaba toda – le hacia señas con las dos manos simulando los senos – todos no le quitaban la vista de ahí.

- Mamá me las compro – dijo Lily ante la mirada penetrante de su padre.

- Fred esta de testigo que hable con el primero pero el muy imbecil me dijo que ningún chiquillo de sexto le iba a decir con quien salir y con quien no, así que lo rete a duelo, pero no te preocupes les ganamos.

- ¿Les? – pregunto Harry alzando la ceja.

- Si Albus y yo.

- Tenias que abrir la bocota – le reclamo Albus.

- ¿Tu también?

- Papá el tipo estaba en Gryffindor yo no sabia quien era ni que intenciones tenia, si hubiera estado en Slytherin al menos lo tendría vigilado y cuando James me dijo lo que le contesto pues…

- ¿Y como es que nunca me entere de eso?

- El profesor Slughorn me perdono porque era el hijo de Harry Potter y el primero en su casa.

- Y a mi me perdono el tío Neville gracias a la intervención de Alice – contesto James.

- ¿Alice?

- Si es que Alice esta enamorada de Albus – dijo Lily riéndose.

- Si mi querida cuñada me ha salvado de varias.

- ¿Quieren callarse? – les dijo Albus molesto.

- Es una buena chica Albus, es la hija de tu padrino se conocen desde que nacieron.

- Tiene novio papá.

- Es que tu hijo es un lento de primera – le dijo Lily – Alice esta enamorada de Albus desde que iniciaron Hogwarts pero este cabeza hueca apenas se dio cuenta que le gusta cuando la vio besarse con Charles Moore al iniciar este año.

- Eso no es cierto desde que estábamos en quinto ella empezó a salir con otros chicos, entonces no estaba tan enamorada de mi.

- ¿Acaso pensabas que te iba a esperar toda la vida?

- Bueno ya, Lily ¿Quién es Brandon Thompson?

- Es un amor papá – James bufo – es todo un caballero, su abuelo es muggle y conoce muchas cosas…

- Es una serpiente.

- Oye yo también.

- Pues con mucho mas razón tenias que tenerlo controlado, pero seguramente lo apoyaste como lo hiciste con Malfoy y Rose.

- ¿Qué significa eso de Malfoy y Rose? – Harry les pregunto con el ceño fruncido mientras sus hijos se veían unos a otros - ¡Contesten!

- Scorpius y Rose son novios desde hace dos años – le dijo Albus.

- ¿Qué? Es una broma ¿verdad?

- No, conste que yo no estuve de acuerdo papá pero aquí tu hijo los apoyo.

- Scorpius es mi mejor amigo y se perfectamente que no esta jugando con Rose y que verdaderamente están enamorados.

- Ay que cursi me saliste – le dijo James rodando los ojos.

- Me supongo que todo esto es un secreto – quiso aclarar Harry.

- Pues…todo Hogwarts lo sabe y también nany Molly y mi tía Hermione y mi tía Angelina y mi tía Fleur y…

- Mamá.

- ¿Ginny?

- Pues si pero por favor papá no le vayas a decir nada a los tíos ellos son los que no saben nada, sobretodo el tío Ron – le suplico Lily.

- ¿Y porque Hugo no le ha dicho nada a Ron?

- Porque la novia de Hugo también es una chica Slytherin y 100% sangre limpia – le contesto Lily.

- Por Merlín esto es demasiada información para un solo día – se revolvía el pelo Harry – bueno eso lo hablaremos después. Lily si quieres salir con ese tal Brandon le dices que primero quiero conocerlo así que invítalo a comer aquí en la casa con toda la familia.

- ¿Qué? No papá yo no puedo hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué no? Quiero conocerlo y hablar con el.

- Pero papá no puedo llegar y decirle: "Mi papá te quiere conocer, si mi papá es Harry Potter el que mato al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos y como quieres ser mi novio quiere hablar contigo primero y ¿adivina que? También van a estar mis hermanos". Lo mato de un infarto.

- Papá eso es ridículo – le dijo Albus.

- Así es, suficiente tenemos con una serpiente en la mesa para que venga otra. – dijo James y le dio un trago a su cerveza.

- Es mi última palabra.

- Pero papá…- se quejaba Lily – no puedes hacer esto…

- Papá eso se hacia hace siglos, ni que Lily se fuera a casar con el.

Todos empezaron a quejarse y hablar al mismo tiempo, ninguno estaba de acuerdo en que el tal Brandon fuera a la casa a conocer a su padre. Al ver que Harry no desistía en su idea empezaron a elevar la voz, sin poder escuchar que alguien había entrado a la casa.

- ¡Aquí el que manda en esta casa soy yo!

- ¡Papá por favor te comportas como un anciano!

- ¡SILENCIO! – grito Ginny Potter en la entrada de la sala.

- ¡Mamá! – Lily corrió a abrazar a su madre.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto grito?

- Mamá Brandon me beso y papá quiere que venga a la casa para que lo conozca.

- ¿Te beso Lily? – le dijo con una sonrisa y acariciando su cabello, los tres hombres Potter bufaron ante la escena.

- Si mamá - le decía emocionada – llego al caldero chorreante como habíamos quedado y corrí a saludarlo y así sin pensarlo, sin importarle que hubiera mas de cincuenta personas me beso.

- Oh mi amor – la abrazo - ¿No es hermoso Harry? Ese chico la beso tal y como lo hiciste tu cuando tenía la misma edad que nuestra hija.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron sus tres hijos al mismo tiempo.

- Su padre me beso en la sala común de Gryffindor cuando ganamos la copa de Quidditch, estábamos todos festejando cuando lo vi corrí a abrazarlo y me beso enfrente de todos.

- ¿Pero ya eran novios? – quiso aclarar Albus.

- No, de hecho yo ni sabía que Harry sentía algo por mí.

- ¿No que eso no se hace? – le reclamo Lily

- ¿Y no te importo que ahí estuviera el tío Ron? – le pregunto asombrado James.

- Eran otros tiempos – dijo Harry.

- Ay amor hablas como mi tía Muriel.

- Hablando de Ron – dijo Harry para cambiar el tema - tu sabias que Malfoy y Rose son novios desde hace dos años ¿Cuándo tenias pensado decírmelo?

- Nunca porque estaba segura que correrías a decirle a Ron y eso le corresponde a Rose o en su defecto a Hermione, nosotros no tenemos porque andarle diciendo nada.

- Pero Ron es mi mejor amigo, estoy seguro que si el supiera que Lily tiene novio y mas un Malfoy, me lo diría inmediatamente.

- Tú no le vas a decir nada, si lo haces vas a dormir en el cuarto de Kreacher mientras le dure el enojo a Ron y como es tu mejor amigo sabrás que para que eso suceda va a pasar un buen de tiempo – Harry se quedo pensando y después de una pausa agrego.

- Hablare con Hermione para convencerla que le diga a Ron.

- Como quieras.

- ¿Tu conoces al tal Brandon Thompson?

- Si es compañero de Albus, lo conocí en su primer año a el y a sus padres cuando me mando llamar la directora porque a tu hijo y a sus amigos se les ocurrió subirse a un hipogrifo y volar en el sin la autorización de nadie.

- ¿Volaste arriba de un hipogrifo en tu primer año? – le pregunto frunciendo el ceño Harry a Albus - ¡Por Merlín Albus eso es peligroso!

- Papá eso paso hace cuatro años ¿me vas a regañar ahora?

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Ginny?

- Amor estabas en una misión, pero no te preocupes que yo me hice cargo de la situación.

- Y vaya que se hizo cargo – dijo para si mismo Albus.

- ¿Y quienes son esos tal Thompson?

- Como cualquier familia – le contesto Ginny sin ninguna importancia.

- Mamá por favor no permitas que papá lo traiga a la casa – le rogaba Lily.

- No te preocupes, pero anda platícame todo ¿Qué te dijo después de besarte? ¿Te gusto el beso?

Salieron las dos mujeres dejando a los tres hombres en completo silencio. Después de unos minutos en los que Albus comía sus emparedados, James tomaba su cerveza de mantequilla muy pensativo y Harry caminaba de un lado a otro, James pregunto:

- ¿Papá tu besaste a mamá enfrente de toda la sala común en un festejo?

- Vayan a su cuarto.

- Ya somos mayores de edad, no nos puedes mandar a nuestros cuartos.

- Soy su padre y me obedecen, recuerden que el que manda en esta casa soy yo.

- Si claro – se levantaron con una sonrisa burlona.

Subieron las escaleras y Harry se dirigía a la cocina cuando escucho a sus hijos.

- Con razón a veces papá salía del cuarto de Kreacher por las mañanas.

- Si yo nunca me trague el cuento ese de que buscaba algo que Kreacher tenia guardado antes de morir.

Harry entro a la cocina viendo como platicaban Ginny y Lily, tomo una cerveza del refrigerador y se sentó con ellas.

- Papá de veras el es lindo, créeme.

- Lily déjame hablar con tu padre – Lily salio de la cocina dejándolos solos.

- Como han crecido y me he perdido de tantas cosas.

- Amor estabas trabajando.

- Tu también y te platican todo.

- Bueno eso también lo puedes hacer tú.

- Es diferente, siempre hay más confianza con las mamas.

- Eso no es cierto, yo le platicaba mis cosas tanto a mi mamá como a mi papá por igual.

- ¿Todo?

- Si todo ¿recuerdas el día en que mi papá estuvo muy serio contigo y que me dijiste que te había tomado del brazo para decirte "cuidadito" y pensabas que era porque te ibas a caer de las escaleras? – el asintió – bueno ¿no recuerdas porque?

- No.

- Dos días antes me tocaste por primera vez el trasero mientras nos besabamos.

- ¡¿Le dijiste a tus padres? – le dijo sorprendido.

- Claro.

- ¿Estas loca?

- No pero siempre les he tenido mucha confianza y nunca me han defraudado. Así que eso es lo que yo hago con nuestros hijos, si me platican algo yo les doy mi punto de vista pero sin obligarlos a hacer lo que yo quiero y así me tienen mas confianza.

- Tienes razón. Intentare ser mas como tu papá aunque no se como reaccionaria cuando Lily me platique que le…- se revolvió el cabello - ¿Quién es ese tal Brandon Thompson?

- Pregúntale a Lily – le cerró un ojo.

- Bueno tengo que verle el lado positivo a todo esto: Ron esta peor que yo.

* * *

¿Les gusto mi primer one-shot? Espero que si…

Saludos.


End file.
